My Rockin New Years
by ohyeaitsnikkiJ
Summary: Why did all this happen to me? on new years! sorry i don't want to give much of the story away.Nick/Macy


**Disclamer: I do not own Jonas,Macy, or Stella.**

* * *

I was at the Lucas's New Year party. Well, I really wouldn't call it a party. It was only me, Stella, Nick, Kevin and Joe. The parents and Frankie went out of the city to there grandmother's house. Stella and Joe were in a deep conversation and Kevin was trying to get Nick's attention.

"Nick." Kevin said.

Nick didn't say anything.

"Niiiickyyyy." Kevin said in a high pitched voice.

"WHAT DO WANT KEVIN? DON'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" Nick yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well then. I was just going to ask you what you are doing!" Kevin said over reacting.

"Sorry. I'm just…I don't know. " Nick said looking at the paper.

Everyone continued what they were doing. If your wondering why I am not home with my mom its because she went to New York City. Without me. I was only invited because Stella wanted me to be over. Its not that the Lucas's didn't like me it's that they…well I don't even know. I sighed.

"Stella I think I'm just going to go home." I said.

"Aww how come?!" Kevin asked.

"I'm tired and plus I have practice tomorrow." So I lied a little. I am tired but I do not have practice tomorrow.

"But there's no school." Joe said.

"Joe she wants to go home. Just let her. One less injury we have to worry about. " Nick said but he said the last part under his breath.

I looked at him. That kind of hurt my feelings.

"Nick!" Stella said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Bye everyone." I said and got my jacket and went outside.

The cold air hit me. I started shivering right away. I heard yelling coming from the house.

"Nick I know he can be a hand full sometimes but give the poor girl a break! Her mom left her here for 2 weeks! And only with like 100 dollars for food! And her dad left when she was a baby! Nick cut the girl some slack! That's why she joined ever team at school so she can have something to do!" Stella yelled.

My mouth dropped. She wasn't suppose to say anything! I started running home. After about 15 minutes of running I was on my street. I goy my key out and unlocked my door. It was only 10:49. I groaned and turned on a few lights and the TV. I turned it on to Dick Clarks Rockin New Years. Justin Bieber.

'_When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got  
so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top  
your world is my world And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath And your heart and now I've got my'_

I kind of liked this song. I didn't pay attention to the rest of it though. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I walked down stairs and heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see a person I didn't really want to see right now.

"What Nick?" I said kind of harshly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were going threw. Stella told us." Nick said.

"Nick I'm just a disaster to you. You said that all I do is hurt you. I got over my fan girl ways months ago. You just choose to ignore me. Do you really want to know the real me? Or do you just feel pity on me?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Mace-" Nick started.

"Only my friends call me mace." I snapped.

"Mace please! Just let me in!" He snapped back.

I opened the door more to let him in.

"Mace I was just mad. Nobody said anything about you coming over. I knew that Kevin and Joe knew just by the look on there faces. I didn't mean anything I said." He said.

I had a few tears run down my cheeks. Nick took his thumb and wiped them away.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

I looked at the clock again. It was now 11:30.

"30 more minutes till the new year." I said smiling.

"Yea and I'm spending it with my new best friend who I love dearly." He said smiling.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yea I did." He said.

He looked me up and down. He smirked.

"Nice shirt." He said.

I scoffed.

"How dare you Nicholas Lucas! I thought you were different!" I faked mad.

"Hey I'm a teenage boy! Leave me alone." He said.

I fixed my robe so it was covering more. He pouted.

"Aw is Nicky sad?" I asked.

"A little." He said like a baby.

"To bad!" I said running.

"Hey come back!" he said chasing after me.

He finally caught up to me and grabbed me by my waist. I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I didn't notice how handsome he was up close. I could fell his breath on my neck sending chills down my spine. I heard I count down.

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Nick pulled me in a kiss as soon as they said one. I kissed him back soon after he kissed me. He begged for an entrance so I let him him. He walked me over to my couch and laid me down not braking the kiss once. I put my hands on his chest and his took off my robe. After he took it off I pulled away to catch me breath.

"Happy New Year Nick Lucas." I said.

"Happy new year Macy Misa." He said back.

He also continued our kiss. But not going to far.


End file.
